Xovers in Twilight Zone
by KlikesRose
Summary: Alice came bearing gifts to the volturi. Aro's scared. Basically a Crossover of my fave characters from different shows: Elle Bishop (Heroes), Peter Petrelli (Heroes), Cara Mason (Legend of the Seeker), Robert Chase (House M.D). PAIRING: Seth/Elle


**AN:** Hey guys!I just watched Breaking Dawn 2 recently and i must say, it was WAY better than i expected. Hands down to the director/ writer or whoever thought of that epic twist. The only thing that really pissed me off was that of all people, WHY CARLISLE? why not Edward or Bella or Caius ? lol (no offense for those who love them).

Anyway, this is my first crossover fanfic. My main characters are from different shows. If you don't know any of them then just google it you lazy ass!

Pairing: Seth/Elle ( from Heroes )

If there's wrong grammar or spelling or whatever, i apologize. English is just my second language and im still learning.

Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, yeah whatever.

(right after Alice showed her memories to Aro during the 'supposedly' fight! )

Aro's eyes snapped open, as his hand pulled back from Alice'. His red glazed eyes shows wonder as he looks over Alice' shoulder. Three people from the psych's memories arrived and are now coming towards them.

The first one is a woman with blonde chopped hair. She was wearing a tight fitting leather suit and an air of confidence around her. In her side is a man, probably the same age as her. He has a blonde hair, huge built with a tight jacket and a very friendly and handsome face. Both are obviously vampire, with their elegance, gracefulness and inhumanly beauty. Not far behind them was another man, slightly younger than them. He's wearing a thick black coat that was covering his entire body. His cheeks have a tinge of redness, as blood rushes in it probably from cold which caught everyone's attention. The slight humming of his heart and the pumping of his blood indicated that he's a half vampire too, like Renesmee Cullen.

Not too long before the three got closer to the Volturi, another one arrives out from where the three others came. A woman, with a long wavy blonde hair came in view. She had a phone on her hand, furiously tapping on it, as she made her way over the battle site. There was a faint music coming from the earphones tucked in her ears. The girl stops typing and shove her phone inside her jacket. She looks around and then frowns at the sight before her. A large flock of vampires were in her right side where her three companions are. She made her way over there while her eyes are trained on the other side where a smaller army of vampires AND werewolves are standing. Her eyes widen in excitement at the wolves, thinking of many ways to kill it. Her hand itch at the thought, feeling the familiar flow of electricity runs through her arms but not showing any sign of it. Her lips curls as one of the wolf steps up and sneered at her. Her eyes landed on the small child in its side, whose arms are around a young woman's legs. Her movement seized for a moment as she inspects the child more. She's a hybrid, that much was obvious even from a mile apart. She was the one that cause some havoc here, the one that the pixie had mentioned. A half-vampire like them. One wolf catches her eyes, it appears from the back of the army and was now walking forward, looking directly at her. It stops beside the big rusty brown and let out a loud whine at it as if they were communicating. The woman just raised an eyebrow at the two, her eyes were trained to the sandy colored wolf. Something about it seems off but she can't put her finger on it. The sound of a growl snapped her out of her thoughts and her eyes travel back to the large russet wolf, which's now seething, baring its fangs at her. She just smirks at it and wink, before getting her phone again as she feels it vibrates.

Aro walks closer to the new arrival, having seen enough of Alice' vision and her memories of interaction between the four. On those short interactions that Alice had with them, Aro could already tell there's something special about this four. The way they willingly went here and seems ready to fight if it comes to it, speaks enough. Aro's intrigued. He wants to know their story, he wanna know how special they are and if he can have them all as part of his coven.

"Ahhh… What do we have here?" He asked, walking closer to the first two people. "My name is Aro, the leader of Volturi Coven. You must be Chase and Cara, am I right?" He extends his hand towards them before adding, " a pleasure to meet both of you."

The woman, Cara Mason, just look at the hand blankly while the man, Robert Chase steps in front of them, just enough to block the woman.

"How did you know our name?" Chase asked, he didn't really hear Alice telling their names when she came to this man so he wants to know how he knew. Before Aro could answer him, the younger man appears on their side.

"He can see every memory you had just by touching him. I'm Peter, and I believe my memories are the only one you just need here." the man extends his hand, waiting for Aro to take it.

**Aro's Vision/ POV ( Through Peter's eyes )**

Aro narrowed his eyes slightly, before turning to the young man. The smell of his blood filled his senses. He took his hands on his, as waves of young man's memories rush through him. He looked through the deepest memory were the vision of the young man's own birth came.

His mother, who's a middle-aged human, died as soon as the baby came out. A man came in view and carried the child. His eyes were red and fangs were bared. He's obviously the responsible one for this child. Aro looked through other memories. He watched as the baby grows rapidly, while he's father impregnated other mortal woman.

'There's a lot of them' Aro thought. He searched the other memories and found the one with the blonde woman and man.

It was in a forest filled with snow, much like where they are now. The two were surrounded with seven vampires. He watched as the blonde woman disappeared in his sight, not too long before five of the vampires dropped to the ground, their heads all cut off. The other two who were about to attack the man suddenly stops, both were frozen in the air. The view turns to the blonde man and saw his one hand which is lifted in the air, as if he was the one stopping them. A loud thud was heard and the two bodies fell to the ground with their heads off the body. The blonde woman who was now next to the bodies, obviously did the killing. He watched as the two turns to the young man.

"What are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm like you, just born not bitten." he answered fearfully. The woman raised her eyebrow at him then looks back at her companion.

"I think he's a half-vampire. I just never have seen someone like him before." The man said, before walking closer to the younger man.

"Should we kill him?" the woman asked, who sounded bored and uninterested already.

"He's not a threat, he's still a boy. My name's Chase and that is Cara." He said pointing to the woman, who's now burning the bodies littered in the ground.

"My name is Sylar, and you two are very strong and powerful. Can you teach me how you did that?" He asked in awe as he looks over to Chase, his fear was now gone. Chase furrowed his eyebrow, confused.

"Did what?"

"You're a deflector, a very powerful shield." A hand suddenly grips his throat making his breathing becoming labored.

"How did you know that?" Cara seethed, before she knows it she was being thrown away from the young boy by a powerful force. Chase got in defensive mode as he jumps in front of the fallen woman, snarling to the boy.

"I do not mean any harm. My power is to detect someone's power and to copy it. Please don't hurt me. I just wanna know how you did that so I can protect myself." He pleaded towards the two, his voice slightly quivering. The two vampire's jaw hang open as they absorb what he said, then Cara recovered first at the news.

"You already did. You gave one hell of a blow there." she said blankly, then started walking away. After a moment of staring, Chase followed the woman.

"Wait!" Peter shouted then runs after them. "Can I, can I join you two?"

**Edward's POV**

Edward was shocked at what he saw at Aro's mind. The fact that he can't read the mind of these new vampires was enough to make him uncomfortable. His eyes wandered to the three. The man, Chase, was next to Peter. His body is obviously tense. Edward concluded he's the one responsible for blocking their thoughts from him. The blonde woman however was looking boredly at the other girl, the one who's been tapping at her phone since she got here. Edward wonders what this other woman's story. He's been curious at this one because she's also a half-vampire like her daughter and her feign ignorance alerted him. Ever since she arrives here, she doesn't really show any interest around her, just her phone and music. His attention wanders back to Aro's mind just enough to see Chase biting someone. The face of that someone reveals, and much to Edward's surprise, it was the woman.

The woman gave a bloodcurdling scream, her body twitching violently. Chase and Cara hold her still but the woman keep trashing around. Not too soon, her body stops moving, but the beating on her chest was still there. There's an obvious transformation physically but the way her heart beats says otherwise. It was below normal and her blood pumps slowly.

Suddenly, the woman gasps as she sits up. Her eyes snapped open and her breathing were shallow as she looks around frantically. As soon as she saw the three people around her she jumps away landing a good meter from them. Her eyes widen in shock at her own action, looking down at herself.

"What the fuck?" she mutters. Her eyes landed back to the three in front, and she steps back. When she sees one of them move, her hands glows. A crackling sound was heard as a blue electric bolt appears in her hand.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill all of you!" She shouted. Three large pair of eyes watch as the lightning in her hand grows bigger, each have move back as soon as it appears.

"Wait, were not going to hurt you, in fact we just save your life back there." Peter said in fear, as he recognized her powers.

"What did you do to me?" Elle shouted, her hand slightly trembles as she feels like her body's burning. Her throat is kinda burning, perched.

"Can't you copy her power and fire her up before she kills all of us?" Cara whispered through her breath, not wanting the woman to hear her.

"I can't. Her power is not coming from her mind." Suddenly the lightning got smaller in the woman's hands until it disappeared quickly.

"I just… Water." The woman said, dropping to her knees. Chase flies to her, crouching down beside her.

"She needs blood."

"Let's just kill her before her power comes back and fry all of our asses!" Cara said joining Chase but staying a few feet away.

"We're not going to kill her. I changed her, I'm responsible for her now."

"Are you mad? She's going to kill us even before I get to her, or you using your powers!" She exclaimed incredulously. "And beside she's not even changing, what kind of a freak is she?" she added, now fuming.

"I think something's fighting the venom. Go get her a blood." Chase looks at Cara when she didn't move. "Now!"

Cara growls at him before running away from them. Peter walks over to Chase, studying closely the now unconscious woman in his arms.

"I think it's her blood, it's fighting the venom." Peter guessed.

"Let's get her home then and I'll do a test on her." The vision stops.

**AN: A brief information on our four main characters:**

**Elle Bishop** (Heroes) looks 20 years old,

**Powers:** generate electricity and has Claire Bennet's blood preventing her from transforming in a vampire.

**Peter Petrelli** (Heroes, slightly Out of character) looks 18

**Powers:** Deflector and absorbs others power

**Robert Chase** (House M.D.) looks 27

**Powers: **Deflector and shield

**Cara Mason **(Legend of the Seeker). looks 24

**Powers: **Agility and strength ( i made her the strongest and fastest vampire in the history, because, well its Cara and Cara rocks!)

So, should i continue this story or what? Thoughts please?


End file.
